melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitrino
Kitrino Perro - one eighth greek, one half german. 17 years old. Disowned by his mother and has found himself in Diagon Alley learning what it means to pull your own weight. His irresponsibility and tendency to show-off is in part blamed on the fact that he is, indeed, descended from a light nymph, and that he was born and raised a socialite. Is this idea okay? Drop the light-nymph part His name is... too much? He shouldn't be foreign He should act more like a light nymph if he's gonna be one! Meh No Go for it! Other ---- Kitrino Joseph Perro Part Light-Nymph Editor for the Daily Prophet Kitrino Perro - one eighth greek, one half german. 17 years old. Disowned by his mother and has found himself in Diagon Alley learning what it means to pull your own weight. His irresponsibility and tendency to show-off is in part blamed on the fact that he is, indeed, descended from a light nymph, and that he was born and raised a socialite. History Kitrino is one eighth Greek, one half German, and the rest is a British mix. It's not especially important in any context - but he somehow thinks it is. Kitrino was born in Berlin. His parents hadn't intended to settle down there, having the wanderlust they did, but Kitrino... happened. As Kitrino grew up, his mother homeschooled him. Bee and her light nymph husband, Jared, were impoverished. Bee had been disowned from her pure-blood family for running away with that disgusting thing. Jared's powers eventually whithered away from the stress, and from being completely isolated from his clan for so long. As he grew more and more distant from his family, he came closer to the local brewery. Bee took it onto herself to support both her son and the man-child that was now her husband, having been cut off from her own - much smaller - family wealth. She wasn't used to manual labor in the least, so it was only a matter of time before she wore herself down. Bee had fallen down the stairs whilst coming down the stairs in their apartment, and had badly sprained her ankle. A nine year old Kitrino, hearing a loud clatter - then a scream, had rushed to help her. Just by hugging her, she was healed - and that was when she knew his powers had finally come. Now, Kitrino was boy wonder. Five dollar admission - tips for cuteness - and he would heal whatever malady you had. Truthfully, he loved the attention, and would make the 'Healing Process' quite theatrical. Given that Kitrino would usually set up shop outside of a church, he would first require the injured to list any and all sins in order to 'open up and let good energy in'. Then Kitrino would close his eyes - so no one would see them burn yellow - and mutter some gibberish. He intended for it to sound more like the incantations he remembered his mother using, but it sounded more like a cow learning to speak; long vowels, almost always ending in 'ooo'. More often than not, it was a placebo effect, or no effect at all, but that isn't to say he didn't try. He was, however, permanently turned off from the idea of becoming a doctor, knowing that he could only do so much to help, and that it would never be enough. After four months, they had enough extra money to move to Munich and beg for the Abel's - Bee's family - to take them back in. Jared was not invited to join them, and Kitrino was no longer boy wonder. The Abel's were muggles, so nymph magic was forbidden - but he did not forget. Private school wasn't to his liking - too restrictive, and too competitive - but he still made as many friends as possible and comforted himself with the thought that he'd probably return to homeschooling anyways. Kitrino and his mother would often go on holiday in the UK, as Bee had always adored being there. Kitrino would eventually get a tutor in order to learn English, and he would begin spending both summer and winter break in the UK. Instead of homeschooling, he was shipped off to a boarding school when he was 11 - Durmstrang. Bee saw boarding school as a chance for him to grow as a person, to learn independence and responsibility - and hopefully not turn into his father. During his schooling, he had several girlfriends, and learned the value of hard work. Other people's hard work, that is. He became well versed in the art of charisma, and, in some cases, bribery. And he thought private school had a heavy workload. He did finish his education, but the only NEWT he was passed was in Potions. When he returned home, he was promptly disowned by his mother. If he didn't take his education seriously, Bee would not coddle him any longer. He was given 200 galleons, the name of a muggle homeless shelter - should he need it, everything he could pack in his school trunk, and was cast off. At first, he saw it as a true opportunity to explore. Surely she couldn't be serious? He took a train from Munich to Paris - then to London. Until he realized he hadn't much money left... and his mother was completely serious. Now he resides in Magus Diaetam and seeks to find work for the Daily Prophet. Or really, anyone else that will take him. Personality Kitrino is a bit of a maverick - or at least he tries to be. He, himself, is easily impressed, easily distracted, and rather naive. He hasn't grown up at all, nor does he want to, and one might get the impression he's constantly thinking - "Oooh! Shiny!" He usually isn't the first one to start a conversation unless he knows the person in question, but he will speak when spoken to. He's all for living in the moment, explaining his fickle and flirtatious tendencies. Kitrino says what people want to hear, and seeks to be as polite and charismatic as possible. By default, he constantly seeks attention. It isn't that he's indifferent towards humanity and other's emotions, much rather, he is just oblivious to it most of the time. Durmstrang, however, brought out a harsher side to him - brutally honest, selfish, and unrelenting. It occasionally surfaces, especially in cases when he has to buckle down and get some serious work done - or when his mood is fully and truly soured. Appearance Kitrino.jpg Kitrino3.jpg Kitrino stands slightly below average - and if you don't see him smile at least once while you're speaking with him, something's wrong; not only is smiling a second nature to him, he believes it's his best feature. He has dark brown hair, chestnut colored eyes, and it's common to see him neglecting to shave. He errs on the formal side of dress. Relationships Family= Bee Mutti Kitrino respects his mother more than he loves her. In fact, he really doesn't have an emotional connection to anyone in his family. Sometimes he muses that he was, indeed, adopted. Jared Jared is Kitrino's 'Dad', in the loosest sense of the word. Kitrino doesn't know what his whereabouts is, and, truthfully, doesn't care. He figures it's just a light nymph's nature to loose touch, and to dodge responsibility - so he isn't so much mad as he is disappointed. Upon finding his dad had another child, his feelings have turned sour. [[Kiano Perro|'Kiano Perro']] Ew is the summary of Kitrino's reaction to Kiano. When he first met him, that boy was nice enough. But then Kitrino's name turned into something cheap. And why would his dad even want any other kids? Kitrino has never been one to share the spotlight - and he's jealous. |-|Friends, Acquaintances= Special Abilities Kitrino is part-light nymph. He first discovered his abilities when he was 8 years old. He is more skilled in projecting light and pink magic than he is in healing, mainly by choice. During his Durmstrang years, he would use this to his advantage - selling love, wit-sharpening, blemish removing, and beautification potions to fellow students in exchange for homework assignments or a couple Galleons. Trivia * Kitrino is Greek for 'Yellow'. His eyes had a striking golden tint to them when he was first born, and his skin seemed to glow - so, at the time, he was aptly named. * He isn't a healer - or an aurour - because he believes it's far too much responsibility. * His favourite sport is tennis. * His model is Dylan Minnette. - rp'd by sync - Category:DARP Category:Characters